Flexible pipe is useful in a myriad of environments, including in the oil and gas industry. Flexible pipe may be durable and operational in harsh operating conditions and can accommodate high pressures and temperatures. Flexible pipe may be bundled and arranged into one or more coils to facilitate transporting and using the pipe.